Syndicate
Syndicate is a major city appearing as the main setting for the first season of Criminal Case. Located in the country of Italy, Syndicate is a city with a plethora of different locations, ranging from beaches with warm weather to gorges and valleys with harsh terrains. A total of fifty-eight cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten districts. The Mezzaluna Brigata is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Syndicate. Districts Syndicate features a total of ten districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Lavla Arch Lavla Arch is the first district in Syndicate. Lavla Arch is a fancy abode with soirees. The Player is introduced to many key figures and discovers about the real reason he was transferred all the way from Orlando, Florida to this new city. Cases #1-#6 are situated in this district. Princi Palechia Princi Palechia is the second district in Syndicate. Princi Palechia is full of modern housing and apartments. After the Player finds the premises and his task here in Syndicate, The Player, Gwen and Luca patrol and find some criminal deeds. Cases #7-#12 are situated in this district. Brina Ranges Brina Ranges is the third district in Syndicate. This district is covered in snow and frost, also with a hotel and skiing events. There is a rumor that the organization has rigged a plane to explode. Cases #13-#18 are situated in this district. Contanti Blossoms Contanti Blossoms is the fourth district in Syndicate. It is home to the Syndicate Bank and various attractions. After the events in Brina Ranges, the financial state of Syndicate is in shambles. Cases #19-#24 are situated in this district. Fevia Palazzi [[Fevia Palazzi|'Fevia Palazzi']] is the fifth district in Syndicate. This is where VIPs visiting Syndicate are held. The Player is told to patrol around here, in case of an attack. Cases #25-#30 are situated in this district. Mito Canals Mito Canals is the sixth district in Syndicate. The area is covered in sand, and various re-creations of western boomtowns are held here. We chase an associate of the organization into boom towns. Cases #31-#36 are situated in this district. Crepuscolo Wastelands Crepuscolo Wastelands is the seventh district in Syndicate. The area is full of fog and various superstitious myths lurk about. This is where the origins of the organization were hosted. Cases #37-#42 are situated in this district. Magnete Labs Magnete Labs is the eighth district in Syndicate. The new era is here, hosted in the beautiful plains of Magnete. A doomsday device was stolen, and the Player must recover it before things go bad. Cases #43-#48 are situated in this district. Caos Forests Caos Forests is the ninth district in Syndicate. Fire and other natural disasters runs through these small villages, and the Player must discover the cause. Cases #49-#54 are situated in this district. Proibito Proibito is the tenth and final district in Syndicate. What lies here is unknown to the public, but we know that only the forbidden are sent here. Cases #55-#58 are situated in this district.